Yoshi's Road to Striker Cup
by YackaYoshi01
Summary: This is my first story, so I hope you all enjoy! Wish me luck! Rated K for mild language. New chapter coming soon! There may be spelling errors though.
1. Yoshi's Beginning

"Run, run, RUN!" Yoshi thought to himself with an angered look on his face. "I quit living here! If dad won't give money to his kingdom, then I won't be there to support him! It's painful to see that I lived in a nice warm castle while the rest of the kingdom starves in shacks!" It was 6:43AM. Yoshi had been running from his home for about two minutes, right after he woke up. He had been running away because his father, King Yoshi, wouldn't give money to his poor Kingdom. He lived in paradise while the commoners looked like peasants. Yoshi was in pain to see this, so he decided he was going to make a load of money for his Kingdom, and show his dad how a Kingdom should be treated. He had everything he needed: Food, clothes, money, a laptop, a sleeping bag, black paint, and even more food, all wrapped up in two backpacks. He spotted a boat that was headed for the Mushroom Kingdom. "Time to put on my disguise." he thought to himself. He got out his black paint and sprayed it all over the green parts of his body. He now looked like a black Yoshi. He stepped on the ship with many others, most Shy Guys. "That will be 100 coins for one person please." The guard said as he stood in front of the door. Yoshi had 3000 coins in the bank, and 200 coins in his backpack. He took out half of them and gave them to the guard. "This way please." he said as he motioned his hands pointing to the end of a hall. At the end of the hall was the room labeled office. As he walked in, a shy guy said "You sir, will be room 219. "Ok" Yoshi said as he walked to a left hall. "The room that your looking for is on the second floor, sir." the shy guy clued. "R-Right." Yoshi said as he walked to the elevator. When Yoshi finally found his room, he sat on the bed. "Great, this is going out as planned. Now I need to find a job once the ship gets on land." Yoshi then got bored and turned on the TV. It was an commercial with a green toad. "Stupid commercial." Right as he was about to press the next channel button, the green toad said," Want money?" Yoshi's eyes widened as he stared at the screen. "Good at soccer? Well, the event of the year has come again because Striker Cup is going to begin! Each Kingdom has a limit of 2 team entries. The winning team will receive 1 million coins! For more info, go to our Striker Committee website for rules!" Yoshi thought, "Wow! I should enter for the Mushroom Kingdom!" Yoshi pulled out his laptop from his backpack and went to the internet. He typed the green toad's exact information. It then showed a paragraph of information about Striker Cup.

Each team has a limit of six players. 1 Kritter, 4 players,(One on the bench,) and one captain. Each team will play every team once, even their ally team from the same kingdom. Then, the best eight of those teams will compete in a tournament for the Cup. The 4 players need to be one of these species: Koopas, Birdos, Hammer Bros., Monty Moles, Dry Bones, Toads, Shy Guys, or 1 player of your choice. You can have more then 1 of the same species. For example, 2 Koopas and 1 Dry Bones would be fine. The following Kingdoms or places that are entering are: Sarasaland, The Beanbean Kingdom, Yoshi's Island, The Mushroom Kingdom, DK's Jungle, The Haunted Grounds, and The Lava Kingdom. If you enter, may you have the best of luck! -Toadsworth, the head of the Striker Committee

"Hm... I need to find a way to enter!" Yoshi said to himself.

*1 week later*

"We have reached our destination. Please watch your step off the boat." the loudspeaker boomed. As Yoshi walked off, with the black paint still on him, he thought, "Maybe a good lunch will clear my mind, I still need to find a way to enter the Striker Cup." As Yoshi walked around, he spotted a sign that made his tongue stick out and drool. "Luigi's Pizza and Pasta... Yummy!" Yoshi ran into the store, just to find it empty. "Um, hello? Is the store closed?" "No" replied a voice behind a door. A man with a green shirt and dark blue overalls walked through the door. He had a green hat with a white circle on the center. On the white circle was a capital "L." "Hello. My name is Luigi. How may I help you today?"" I would like the biggest pasta you've got!" replied Yoshi, with a grin on his face. "Ok would you like a drink with that?" "No please." When Luigi was making his food, Yoshi went into the bathroom to scrape off the old paint and put on a new layer. As soon as Luigi came out with his pasta, Yoshi drooled. "Well someone's hungry today!" laughed Luigi as he saw Yoshi's face. Yoshi dug through his food in no time. He was full though, so Luigi came out with the bill. "10 coins. Wow! So cheap! Thanks!" "Uh, not problem." Luigi smiled. "Now I gotta find a way to enter Striker Cup!" Yoshi said, not knowing he had been thinking out loud. "You're entering too?" asked Luigi. "Well, I'll try!" replied Yoshi.

"What's your name buddy?" Yoshi stood frozen. He hadn't thought of a fake name. Thinking fast, he told Luigi, "Just call me Dark Horse." "Well," began Luigi, "I'm entering for Sarasaland. So we will be rivals." "Oh" "My bro, Mario, is entering for this team, the Mushroom Kingdom. Maybe I can convince his friend, Peach, to let you in!" "Gee, thanks!" Yoshi said with a happy look on his face. "Well shoot." "What?" Luigi asked. "Well, I need a place to sleep." Yoshi told Luigi. "You can stay at our house!" Luigi replied, "Well, if Mario is ok with it." Just then a customer came in. "Oh, no!" Luigi panicked, "Rush hour's starting!" "I thought you didn't get much business!" Yoshi told Luigi. "Yeah, the store's usually empty at that time." Luigi told Yoshi, "Rush hour's from 6-8PM. That's when I get a handful of customers. Here, you be the waiter and take their orders. I'll cook!" "Alrighty!" Yoshi replied to Luigi's orders.

When the last customer left, Luigi said, "Time to lock up the store." As soon as they left the store, Luigi said, "Hey, follow me. My house isn't that far." When Luigi stopped about ten minutes later, he said "We're here!" When he opened the door to his house, he called out, "Mario?" "I'm here Luigi!" A voice replied. A man walked up to the door. He was slightly shorter and wider than Luigi. He dressed like Luigi. Instead of green and blue, he wore red and blue. An "M" replaced an "L" on the white circle on his hat. "Hey Luigi!" Mario welcomed, but then gave a suspicious look at Yoshi, "And who's this black Yoshi?" "Oh, this is Dark Horse, and he wants to enter Striker Cup for the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi replied. "I bet he wants the money, too." "Yeah," Yoshi thought to himself, "I really need the money." "Well," Mario began, "it isn't so easy to enter Striker Cup. Peach needs to like your team's skill, and so do I." "I'm up to the challenge!" Yoshi yelled proudly. "I like your spirit!" Mario said, "And Peach will like it too!" "Um, Mario?" Luigi asked, "Would it be ok if he stayed here with us tonight?"

"Well... why not?" Mario replied, with a smile on his face. "We might be in the same team, after all." "Yay!" Yoshi rejoiced. "You'll be sleeping on the couch. It rolls into a bed." "Ok, as long as I can stay." Yoshi chuckled. As Luigi set up the couch, Mario told him about teams. "So, where's your team?" Mario asked. "Well... I don't have a team." "Uh oh." Mario said in disappointment, "Knowing Peach, she'd like to see your team this Saturday. Today's Thursday, so you've got 2 days to get a team. Just in case you don't find a team in time, I'll tell Peach to wait a week." "Well, I'm just gonna need to get lucky!" Yoshi replied. "Bed's ready!" Luigi announced joyfully. "Thanks for everything. You've been a ton of help." Yoshi said. "No problem!" the brothers chorused. To notify Yoshi, Mario said, "We'll be sleeping upstairs. Good night." "Good night." Yoshi repeated. As Yoshi set down his two backpacks and jumped onto the bed, Yoshi thought to himself. "I'm gonna need to get a lot of res-" Yoshi was knocked out from all the excitement.


	2. The Team and the Tryouts

The smell of pancakes was in the room Yoshi was sleeping in. "Mmm" Yoshi said as he drowsily awoke. "He's awake." Mario whispered to Luigi, "Let's surprise him with these!" "Ah, chocolate chip pancakes with a side of maple syrup and milk. Yum!" Yoshi said to the bros. The brother's mouths gaped in astonishment. "How'd you figure that?!" Mario asked with one eyebrow up. "Yoshis have a sharp sense of smell." Yoshi told the bros. "Well, Mario, Dark Horse here can eat up at least 12 pancakes." Luigi said with a hint of laughter. "Well, then I'd better make more!" Mario said. "Yeah," Luigi began, "Mind if I help you find some teammates Dark Horse?" "Not at all!" Yoshi replied, or he tried to. His mouth was already stuffed with a pancake.

After the delicious breakfast, Mario went to look after Luigi's store. It opened around 11:00AM. Luigi and Yoshi began to roam the streets when Mario left. "Remember," Luigi told Yoshi, " Your player can't be a Goomba." "I know." Yoshi replied.

Most people said no, for they did not know how to play or they were lousy players as children. Some people, though, were happy to join, but Yoshi and Luigi didn't think they would cut for Striker Cup. Yoshi wanted the best of the best, and no ordinary soccer player would do. As, more and more people declined, Yoshi began to sink in confidence. They would walk away chatting with their friend as if nothing had happened.

It was now 2:32PM. Yoshi and Luigi had been searching for 3 hours and 32 minutes. "Let's check at the park again!" Yoshi told Luigi with only a bit of confidence. "We checked there four times already!" Luigi complained. "You never know!" Yoshi retaliated. As they walked to the park, Yoshi stared and let out a name. "Gerald!" Luigi, confused, stayed back. "Huh?" a green shy guy turned around. When Yoshi got to the shy guy, he whispered, "It's me, Yoshi, son of King Yoshi!" As soon as those words came out of Yoshi's mouth, the shy guy's mask turned into a smile. "What are you doing here?" the shy guy named Gerald asked, "King Yoshi is looking everywhere for you!" Yoshi asked, "What are **you** doing here?" "Well," the Gerald began, staring at the ground, "I wanted to try out for the Yoshi's Island Strikers team for the Striker Cup. I didn't want to be a guard anymore, because it wasn't fun without you. I found out that they already had a team, though, so I decided I should try out here!" "Well then you're in luck, because I'm a captain for the Mushroom Kingdom, looking for players!" Yoshi told the shy guy. "That's great!" the Gerald replied, "But why are you out so far, and why do you have black paint all over yourself?" "It's a disguise." Yoshi replied. "Shh, everyone here doesn't know I'm Prince Yoshi, so keep quiet." "Ok." was all Gerald could say before Luigi got close to them. "So," Luigi asked to Yoshi, "Is this shy guy on your team?" "Yep!" Gerald replied, "The name's Gerald." "I'm Luigi, and I'm in a team for Sarasaland." "The hot desert? Wow!" Gerald said in astonishment. "Meet here, at 5PM tomorrow." Luigi told Gerald. "That's when the tryouts are for Dark Horse's team." "Dark Horse?" Gerald whispered with a laugh to Yoshi, nudging him. "I had no time to think. Lay off, will ya?" Yoshi replied with a chuckle. "Alright." Gerald replied to Luigi, "See ya tomorrow!" "See ya." Luigi said has Yoshi and Luigi departed from Gerald.

"That's one down, three to go. If I hadn't listened to you, we wouldn't have met your friend here." "Yeah!" Yoshi said in pride. "Let's go to your store to grab some grub." "Ok." Luigi replied, his stomach growling.

After the hearty meal of spaghetti, made by Mario, the two began to search again. It wasn't until 7:00PM, when they found something. "Yoshi, it's dark now. They sky's black!" Luigi told Yoshi. Yoshi didn't listen to his comment, though, because he was staring at a white glowing circular figure at the park, juggling a soccer ball. "Let's go see who or what that is!" Yoshi commanded Luigi. As they ran over there, they could see more clearly. It was a boo. "Remember, I can get one of my own kind of player." Yoshi told Luigi. "Hey, you!" Yoshi called to the boo as they got close. The boo turned to them and disappeared. He reappeared right in front of them. "Oh, wait, did you call me?" the boo asked timidly. "Yeah," Yoshi replied, "Do you want to be on the Mushroom Kingdom Strikers team with me?" The boo then looked up at Yoshi with an excited smile. "Would I? Yeah!" The boo then looked shyly at the ground again. "When?" "Meet here at 5PM tomorrow." Yoshi informed the boo. "Ok" the boo said. "My name's Boocus." "Yoshi." "Luigi." As Luigi and Yoshi left, they could see the boo flying around in joy. "We sure made someone's day." Yoshi chuckled.

The next day was the day of the tryouts. Yoshi still needed to find 2 team members, in 8 hours. At 4:30PM, Luigi and Yoshi walked into a gang that consisted of a dry bones, a hammer bro, a goomba, and two koopas. "Hey." Yoshi called out to them. The dry bones, which looked to be the leader replied, "What's it to you?" "We are looking for two more members for the Mushroom Kingdom Strikers Team." Yoshi replied back. Luigi was scared stiff, and couldn't talk. "Hm..." the dry bones thought. Then he gave a look, as if an idea had sparked in his mind. "First, we need to see what you've got." "It's on!" Yoshi said with a fierce grin on his face. "2v2 at the soccer field. Use the mini goals." the dry bones told Yoshi. "You and green dude against me and... yo! Hammer Head! Get over here!" The hammer bro began to walk toward the dry bones. "If you win, you get us. If we win, you give all the money you've got. First goal wins." Yoshi took a long thought on that request. "Ok" he finally muttered. When they got there, the dry bones pulled out a ball. "Bring it on."

"Go!" the koopas yelled as Luigi, Yoshi, the dry bones, and Hammer Head got to their sides. The dry bones was faster than any of the others on the field he got the ball and shot it toward the goal. It was a weak shot, though, so Luigi was able to get it in time. "There's his weakness." Yoshi said in his head, "He can't shoot. I bet that hammer bro can though." Luigi dribbled the ball toward the Hammer Head. He was easy to maneuver because he was slow and couldn't hit. The dry bones, however, was great in defense. He threw his body far when he hit, allowing himself to barge into Luigi. "Hurry! Shoot this!" the dry bones said as he passed it to Hammer Head. Yoshi intercepted the pass and he ran as fast as he could. The dry bones was gaining on him though. Right before he could slide tackle, Yoshi passed it into the goal. "Alright. You win us." the dry bones said miserably, "But when and where do we meet for this 'tryout?'" "Right here in a few minutes." Yoshi replied, "What might be your two names?" "Spike." the dry bones replied. "Hammer Head." "I'm Dark Horse. Well, the others should be showing up soon."

At 5PM, Boocus and Gerald showed up. "Ok. This is our team. I'll call up names. Gerald." "Here!" "Hammer Head." "Here!" "Boocus." "Here!" "Spike." "Here." "Now that we know eachother's names, I want to see how you play." While they practiced, Yoshi noticed that Boocus was as fast as Spike, but didn't hit as hard as him. He did, though, kick a great pass. So did Hammer Head. Gerald seemed balanced at everything. He wasn't the best, but he wasn't the worst either. Hammer Head was the best at shooting. Whenever he did a hard shot, Spike's gang went wild. At 5:30, Mario show up with a girl. She had long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a pink dress. Yoshi assumed for her to be Peach. Behind Mario were some people in armor. Yoshi assumed for them to be his team. With peach was a Kritter with black armor. When Peach saw the team practicing, she already made her decision. "I've seen enough." she said with a soft smile on her face. "Mario, we won't need your team today. This team has proven themselves just by practicing." Mario was astonished by this comment. He was very happy for them. Yoshi's team celebrated as these words left Peach's mouth. "Striker Cup starts in a month." Peach began, "You will receive black uniforms in 2 weeks on Saturday. Meet here every Saturday for the next five weeks for practice. Oh, and one more thing. The schedules will be posted at schedule in 4 weeks. Good luck!"


	3. Striker Cup Begins

The trumpets were blaring. The crowd was cheering. Yoshi could hear it as he was sweating cold in he blimp with the other captains. He stared at King Boo.

*flashback*

_"Our first game is against...King Boo! His team consists of...four boos and a kritter. Typical." Yoshi had been announcing the team they were play first. "When are we playing?" Spike asked with his head tilted sideways. Yoshi looked that up in the Strikers website. As the screen showed up, Yoshi's mouth dropped wide. "We're playing opening game!" The team let out a cheer. "That gives up a good chance to make a good impression. We need to practice hard, now." "Whoa. Practicing harder than usual? We're gonna look like Super Macho Man in a week!" said Hammer Head, with excitement. "We need to focus on the game, not on our looks." Yoshi said. "Yea I should be talking." He thought in his head. He had just put on a fresh layer of black paint over his green. "Alright. Opening game is 30 minutes after the Opening to Striker Cup. Captains are gonna... JUMP OFF A BLIMP?!" Yoshi pictured himself falling face first 20 feet off the ground. And then he made it 40 times worse. "It's ok," Gerald replied, "It won't hurt at all. The armor has some kind of technology against gravity, giving you a soft land." "Hey!" Spike said looking at the screen, "Theres gonna be an electrical fence surrounding the field. Dude, this is gonna be awesome." Boocus had just been standing there quietly. He didn't know he was against his **leader**. "Hey, looks like I'm not gonna be touching the fence at all!" Kritter said proudly. "Yeah but just think of all the megastrikes and special strikes they'll be doing on ya." Hammer Head retorted. "Guys. Guys! We need to focus on winning. Not about how painful this is going to be." Yoshi told his team. "We're going to play good and strong. Hear me?" "Yes sir!" the team chorused. "Alright! Team Shadow on three!" Yoshi yelled. "One, Two, Three, TEAM SHADOOOOWW!" the team roared._

*Back*

"Alright! Here are our captains!" Toadsworth yelled into his microphone. "That's our queue." Yoshi thought. Yoshi finished putting on a new coat of black and ran out of the blimp bathroom. "From the Mushroom Kingdom we have...Mario aaand Dark Horse! Dark Horse will be competing in today's opening game!" Toadsworth roared. "Let's go!" Mario told Yoshi. Yoshi nodded. They jumped off the blimp. Yoshi was calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was screaming on the top of his lounges! As they landed on a soccer field, Yoshi and Mario did a high five, then waved toward the crowd. " Gerald was right. The landing was soft! But so many people!" Yoshi thought to himself as he stared at the 500 foot tall crowd. "From Sarasaland, we have...Daisy aaand Luigi!" They landed giving a high five like Yoshi and Mario did, then waved at the crowd. "From The Haunted grounds, we have King Boo! He will be Yoshi's opponent in today's match! King Boo spun around wildly to the ground and waved at the crowd with a menacing smile. Then he turned towards Yoshi and floated to him. Yoshi was going to give him a cold look, until King Boo told him, "Good Luck." "You too!" Yoshi responded and shook hands. The crowd went wild at seeing this. As King Boo floated away, Toadsworth announced, "From the Bean Bean Kingdom, we have the two brothers, Wario and Waluigi!" Waluigi landed and did a fire power pose while Wario, thinking too much about his entrance, landed flat on his face. Waluigi saw this, and fell to the ground, laughing. Wario got up and started punching him left and right. "They're going to create some havoc, I know it." Yoshi thought to himself while staring at the Wario Brothers. "From DK's Jungle, DK himself and his little pal, Diddy Kong!" They fell and landed and pounded their chests. "From Yoshi's Island, is Petey, Piranha!" Yoshi turned frozen to the name.

*Flashback*

_"Hey Yoshi!" Age 7 Petey called out, "I got a new toy truck!" "Oh boy! Let me get my Eggmobile!" Age 7 Yoshi called back. After playing_ _with the trucks for 30 minutes, Petey's mom called out, "Time to go, honey!"_ _"But mom! This is the last time I'll see him!" Petey whined. "I'm sorry Petey but we need to catch the plane to DK's Jungle!" Petey sighed, "...Ok." Petey hugged Yoshi as King Yoshi walking into the playroom. "It was nice for Yoshi to have a friend for these past 7 years." King Yoshi told Petey's mom. "Yeah, it's sad we need to move to get a job." Petey's mom responded. "I hope I'll see you again one day, Yoshi." Petey told him. "Bye!" Yoshi said with tears in his eyes. "I'll see you again, you wait!" Petey yelled as his mom dragged him out the door! "And we will play like old times!" The door slammed shut and Yoshi ran to his room, crying. That was the last he saw hi ofs best friend. Until now._

*Back*

Petey landed and gave a fierce grin to the crowd. The Yoshi Islanders began to chant,"Petey! Petey! Petey!" Yoshi saw that he was wearing light green armor, like his skin. "This is for Yoshi!" Petey yelled at the crowd. "For... me?" Yoshi thought to himself. Petey seemed like nothing was going to stop him from winning. Yoshi really wanted to tell Petey who he was, but then Petey wouldn't play his hardest. And he might tell King Yoshi, too. "And last, but not least, from the Lava Kingdom, King Bowser himself and his son, Bowser Jr.!" Bowser and Bowser Jr. landed and breathed fire into the air. A crowd of koopas chanted, "Bowser! Bowser! Bowser!" "And without further ado," Toadsworth began, "Let Striker Cup, BEGIN!" The crowd went in an uproar as Toadsworth announced those words. "The first game will be held in thirty minutes, with Dark Horse and King Boo to start us off, here at the Vice!" Toadsworth walked off the stage, and the crowd of approximately three thousand went back to talking. All the captains walked off the field and into a room for each captain and their team. Adrenaline running in Yoshi's body as he walked into the room to see Spike, Hammer Head, Boocus, Kritter, and Gerald. "Alright team ARE YOU READY?!" Yoshi screamed. "READY! GO TEAM SHADOW!" the team chorused. "Now lets get our uniforms and armor on." Yoshi told the team. Their uniforms were black with a bit of red. Boocus wore a black helmet with a red line down the middle. "I hope master doesn't get mad..." Boocus thought to himself.

"Teams on the field please!" the loudspeaker boomed. It was time to start Striker Cup.


	4. King Boo vs Dark Horse

"Alright team. Anyone want to be out first?" Yoshi asked. "...Me" Boocus replied looking down. "I understand." Yoshi said back. "Here's my diamond formation. Since we're home, we start on the right side. Captains start closest to the center. Hammer Head will be to my right, and Gerald to my left. Spike, you stay back in defense." "Alright!" "Bring it." "Whatever you say." "Kritter time." "Teams on the field!" the loudspeaker boomed. The crowd went wild as they saw Yoshi's team. They all waved to the crowd as they walked onto the field. Boocus, since he was out, went to the bench. "Here's team Dark Horse, or Team Shadow!" Toadsworth yelled into the mic. "Where is team King Boo?" Right as Toadsworth said that, King Boo's team floated out. Just as the website said, 4 boos and 1 Kritter. Their armor was white, with a bit of black. the boos wore white helmets with a black line down the middle. As they got on the field, one boo floated into King Boo's bench. "Alright teams, as soon as I blow this whistle, you go for the ball." Toadsworth said. "Electrical fence, ON!" Al of a sudden Yoshi saw just a flash of electricity that surrounded the field. Then it turned invisible. Yoshi and King Boo gave fierce looks at the ball, which was sitting at the center, purple."Alright! 3!" "2" The crowd chanted. "1..." The crowd yelled. "TWEET!" Toadsworth blew the whistle and the game was on.

Yoshi and King Boo went for the ball. King Boo was slower, so Yoshi got the ball first and passed it to Spike. "Ok, King Boo's an Offensive player or a Power player." Yoshi thought to himself. Spike charged it for a bit. A boo was floating after him, so he passed it to Gerald. The ball was yellow now, so Gerald dribbled toward King Boo's kritter. He charged it to make it white, then out of nowhere, a boo slid onto Gerald and got the ball. He charged it to white as Gerald was still on the ground, then passed it to another boo as soon as Gerald got up. The boo then passed it to the third boo, and Hammer Head, Spike, and Gerald were chasing the ball while the 3 boos passed it back and forth, like keep away. "Come on! Can't you guys get the ball?!" Yoshi yelled, standing net to King Boo. "Grrrr... im gona go in." Yoshi said, as he ran toward the two trios. "Now!" a boo said, as he chipped it over to King Boo. "NO!" Yoshi yelled, "How could I have forgotten about him?!" King Boo then flipped upside down and did a bicycle kick (that's what it looked like at least) straight to the top right corner of Yoshi's post. "I got it!" Yoshi's Kritter yelled. He said he had got it, but his hand was centimeters away form the ball, and the ball flew into the goal. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!" Toadsworth yelled into the mic. "Let's see that replay! Yoshi left King Boo because his players needed help, but that left King Boo wide open! He did a perfect bicycle kick into the top right corner of the field! 1-0, King Boo!"

"Crap!" Yoshi said to himself as his players patted him on the back. "We'll get them now!" Gerald told Yoshi. Yoshi started with the ball. TWEET! Yoshi passed it to Spike, who charged it."Hm... I know!" Spike thought to himself, staring at Hammer Head. "Hammer Head! Spike Hammer combo!" Hammer Head grinned at these words, and Spike passed it to him. A boo came floating at him and that's what he wanted. As the boo came really close, the boo heard the words "sucker." The boo then was squashed by Hammer Head's hammer, as he toppled it under himself. that left him wide open, but there were two boos coming at him. They were far enough where Hammer Head could stay and charge. All of a sudden he jumped in the air with the ball, and threw 4 hammers at the goalie, then shot it. King Boo's Kritter blocked it, only to be squashed to the ground by Hammer Head's hammers. The ball went flying - right to Spike. There was a boo behind him, but Spike and the boo were at the same speed, so the boo couldn't catch up. Spike dribbled the ball into the goal, while King Boo's Kritter glared at him. "Wow! What a beauty!" Toadsworth exclaimed as Yoshi's team high fived each other. "The three boos were tricked into the plan of the dry bones and the hammer bro! What a plan! 1-1, Tie!"

Unlike Yoshi, King Boo kept his cool and still had a grin on his face. "You're gonna regret that shot." King Boo muttered. "Nice job team!" Yoshi exclaimed, "Especially you two! Now come on, we need to win this game!" TWEET! King Boo started off with the ball, and dribbled it to the right corner of the field. He then yelled "Boos! Triangle Stance!" The three boos surrounded him, so Yoshi's whole team gathered around them. King Boo then charged the ball looking ready to shoot. "Oh no!" Yoshi yelled, "Get to King Boo!" Yoshi's team couldn't obey those orders, because the three boos kept hitting Yoshi and his team. They earn a large green shell and a triple red shell, but Yoshi's team didn't touch King Boo. Then King Boo and the ball jumped in the air, faster and higher than Hammer Head. "He's going for the megastrike... good luck Kritter!" Kritter gulped. King Boo went to the top of the Vice, then summoned about 100 boos, and he tripled in size. He then shot the ball, which turned into six balls flying at Kritter. Kritter stared at the balls, wondering which one he should block first. Then out of nowhere, one flied in. He blocked one. Another one went in. He dove and blocked another. One zoomed into the goal. Then the last one Kritter was right in front of it, but the ball hit him and sent him into the goal, along with it going in. "How...many...did...he...score?" Kritter asked as Yoshi walked up to him. "Fo-" "Four megastrike goals sent into the goal by the King Boo himself! What a beautiful strategy the boos used! Dark Horse's Kritter didn't stand a chance! 5-1, King Boo!" "King Boo gave a smirk towards the crowd while the crowd chanted "King Boo! King Boo!" "It's Ok, Kritter." Yoshi managed to say, while he patted Kritter's back. "Sub sir!" Yoshi called out to Toadsworth. "And Yoshi calls out for as sub!" Toadsworth announced into the mic. "Boocus! Sub out for Gerald!" Gerald ran to the bench as Boocus flew out. They high fived and said, "Good Luck." King Boo stared. "I thought I was the only team with boos!" King Boo thought to himself. "He must know a lot about us..."

TWEET! Yoshi passed the ball to Boocus, who charged it to white, and passed it to Hammer Head. Hammer Head was passed the halfway line, so he shot the ball, only to hit the boo in front of Boocus. Boocus got the ball and he was wide open, floating to the goalie. Then Boocus dribbled and stopped at the outside of the goalie box. He waited. Then King Boo's Kritter lost his cool and charged toward Boocus. "Alright," Boocus said to himself, "Better not screw this up..." When the Kritter got too close, Boocus disappeared and whispered "Gotchya!" at the Kritter. Boocus reappeared and dribbled the ball toward the goal, while the goalie, confused, looked around in panic. Boocus dribbled the ball into the goal. "5-2! What a beautiful play by Dark Horse's team! There's five minutes left, and Dark Horse and team needs to score atleast 3 more goals! Can they do it?" "Five minutes?!" Yoshi exclaimed in frustration. "Team huddle up!" They did as he said. "Sub Sir!" He called out to Toadsworth. "Dark Horse calls out for a sub again! His dry bones goes out and his shy guy goes back into the excitement!" "Alright team. Screw playing defense. Everyone play offensively. Got it?"

TWEET! Yoshi's team was determined to score, and scoring they did! Hammer Head shot one to the top left corner of King Boo's goal, but King Boo's goalie blocked it with ease. Gerald was there for the rebound, and shot it in with a header without King Boo's Kritter realizing it. 5-3. Boocus charged the ball and chipped it to Hammer Head, who slammed it in with intense speed. King Boo's Kritter had no time to react. 5-4. "C'mon team, we're almost there!" shouted Yoshi to his team. "30 seconds left!" Toadsworth yelled into the mic. TWEET! Yoshi passed the ball back to Boocus who charged it then passed it to Hammer Head. 25 seconds left. Hammer Head squashed King Boo as he tried to hit him into the electrical fence then passed it to Gerald. 20 seconds left. Gerald was all by himself, then he charged it to white. 15 seconds left. Out of nowhere, Gerald spawned a bullet bill and rode on it toward the goalie. Everyone was in or near the goal box, because King Boo's team was playing defensively while Yoshi's team was playing Offensively. 10 seconds left. Gerald and the bullet bill made contact with the Kritter and the explosion went everywhere, knocking everyone to the ground. 5 seconds! Gerald was first to get up. 4 seconds! King Boo got up right after Gerald did. 3 seconds! King Boo and Gerald went for the ball. 2 seconds! Gerald got to the ball right before King Boo did. 1 second Gerald shot it in! Tie 5-5! "AMAZING!" Toadsworth yelled excitedly, "That must've been the play of the century! With 0.4 seconds remaining, Dark Horse's shy guy knocks everyone out and scores! King Boo was about to get him, but the shy guy was too fast! Now that the teams are tied, King Boo and Dark Horse go into overtime! This is the finest start to the Striker Cup I've ever seen! King Boo has a big lead, then Yoshi catches up again! It's like tug-of-war! Who will win?! King Boo or Dark Horse?! We'll see in Sudden Death!" "GERALD! Yoshi yelled out as he ran to Gerald. The whole team celebrated. "Nice Gerald! You saved us! Let's not celebrate too soon. We need to win this!" Yoshi yelled. "One last cheer. 1! 2! 3!" "TEAM SHADOW!" the team yelled. King Boo was smiling. "Team huddle!" King Boo called to his team. "This is perfect. This will be the grandest victory in The Haunted Ground's history!" King Boo told his teammates. "Now, listen. Let them hit you." The three boos stared at eachother in confusion. "Trust me. When they hit you, use the item your given." "Yes Sir!" The trio responded.

TWEET! King Boo passed the ball to his side of the field. It rolled to the electric wall. "Go and get it." King Boo smirked. Gerald was first, knocking the first boo out of the way, into the electric wall. Triple ice shells were given to the boo, and he used them on Gerald. All three made contact, and Gerald stood, frozen in a striking position. Next was Hammer Head, and he knocked the second boo to the electric wall. The second boo got a giant ice shell, and used it right away. It froze Hammer Head in his place, also ready to strike the ball. The ice shell froze Boocus too. Yoshi was the last one to go after the ball. The first boo had already recovered after having electricity go through his body. Yoshi knocked both the first and third boo to the side. One received a giant red shell. The other didn't receive anything. "Huh?" it questioned in confusion. He then saw a mini version of King Boo disappear into King Boo himself. "Oh!" the third boo nodded. As soon as King Boo got that "item," he yelled, "Time to finish this!" He used the "item." All of a sudden, 20 boos surrounded the field. The crowd went silent. The boos started pushing Yoshi and his team into the wall! Once all four of Yoshi's team had been sent to the wall, the boos disappeared and King Boo started rushing toward Yoshi's goalie with the ball. Kritter didn't last long at all. King Boo started doing one strike after the other, and then finally, King Boo scored on the top right corner. The crowd went crazy! "And an end to end all!" Toadsworth yelled with a voice crack, "An unbelievable special move by King Boo! All of Dark Horse's team members knocked to the electric fence! King Boo had this planned all along, from the very ending of the shy guy's goal! King Boo kept his cool, allowing his team to score one more time in the Sudden Death Battle! This has been an unbelievable game! Unbelievable! Anyone lucky enough to witness this game should pay extra! Who was the victor in this clash of the titans? King Boo!" The crowd chanted King Boo's name over and over. Once Yoshi and his team got off the electrical fence, they stared in awe at King Boo. "It can't be..." Yoshi told himself. He tried to force himself into thinking this was a dream. It wasn't. Team Shadow had lost the opening game.


	5. The End of Round One

Yoshi stared at the computer screen in disbelief, watching the opening game replay over and over, trying to find what he and his team did wrong. It was 6 days after the loss against King Boo. Yoshi was in the apartment he rented for his team. It was risky taking off the paint and walking in the bank saying he's Yoshi. "What did I do wrong? What did we do wrong?" Yoshi asked himself while playing the replays. Yoshi turned to the Striker Times newspaper he had received before the opening game. it read:

_"Dark Horse ready to battle way into Striker Cup finals! Must prove worth in round robin play. Long road ahead for Yoshi!"_

Then Yoshi read the newspaper he had received just an hour ago.

_"Dark Horse defeated by King Boo in opening game! Was it just an unlucky start? Or is it just the beginning of Yoshi's road of pain?"_

Boocus floated through the door to check on the team. "Don't take it so hard on yourself." Boocus told Yoshi, "So what if we have one loss? We'll win the other 10 games! All we need to do is look at the other game's replays, the ones you didn't play in." "...Maybe you're right. Let's see the game after ours, on Monday. Hm... ah, there!" Yoshi said in excitement, "Mario vs. Wario! Mario won! Atleast that gives the Mushroom Kingdom a chance!" "Hey," Boocus started as Yoshi clicked on the Tuesday match, "It's nice to see that Luigi won against Waluigi!" "Hey, what's up?" Spike said as he walked in with Hammer head, Gerald, and Kritter. "We're just checking the games and who we're facing next, so we'll be prepared." Yoshi replied. "Let's see the next game. Daisy vs. Petey... Holy..." "8-0?!" Spike exclaimed, "Against the rough and tough Daisy?! How are we supposed to practice for Petey's match?! How'd Petey win by that much?!" "We're just going to have to see the replay." Yoshi told his team as he clicked on the video.

_"Welcome to the Sand Tombs of Sarasaland!" Toadsworth began, "On the away side, we have the plant from the island, Petey Piranha! Her team consists of a Birdo, a Monty Mole, and a Toad! And on the home side, we have your... Princess Daisy! Her team consists of 2 Dry Bones and a Birdo!" "Bring it on, plant poop." Daisy told the Piranha. "You're gonna regret those words..." Petey hissed back. TWEET! Within ten seconds of the game, Petey scores, making it 1-0! "Petey smashes Daisy backward to get the ball, and then passes it to her Birdo! The Birdo charges it, and then passes it back to Petey, scoring!"_ "Wow, this Petey's a tough one!" Hammer Head commented. _"Petey scores another one! Petey hits Daisy to the electric wall and scores! Two nothing, Petey!" says Toadsworth. "Petey uses her triple ice shells, and triple red shells! All four of Daisy's team are down. so Petey goes for the megastrike!" Petey soared into the air. She swallows the ball, then 6 balls come flying out of her mouth. "All six scored!" Toadsworth yelled in excitement, "Daisy definitely lost this game! it's eight nothing, Petey!" _

"Well," Yoshi began, "That's probably who's gonna end up in the finals. We need to practice our butts off if we want to win." "Let's check out the rest of the games!" Kritter said reaching for the laptop. "Ok, let's see..." Yoshi said as he searched for the Thursday game. "Thursday: Bowser beat DK 10-6. Wow, that's a high scoring game! Now for the Friday game which should be Bowser Jr. vs. Diddy Kong... Aha! Bowser Jr. beat Diddy Kong, 2-0! We'll see those games later." Yoshi said, shutting his laptop. "For now, we have our game against Mario next. It's the friendly match. Let's practice team!" "Hey," Spike asked, "What about 1, 2, 3 Team Shadow?" "Ok, Spike." "1, 2, 3, TEAM SHADOW!" the team yelled.


	6. Mario vs Dark Horse

"Welcome to the beginning of the second round of the Striker Cup round robin play!" Toadsworth welcomed the crowd of the was a beautiful Sunday night, the stars shining in the sky. The crowd wasn't as big as the opening game, but it still held about two hundred thousand people. "Today is the home teams battle, here tonight!" It was 9:00PM in the Mushroom Kingdom's Vice. The whole stadium glimmered in lights and glowsticks. "Hey there's Spike and Hammer Head!" a koopa of Spike's gang exclaimed. "Go Spike!"

Above the stadium was the blimp. Mario and Yoshi were sitting on a bench. "Wow, that's still a big crowd." Yoshi commented at the noise of the crowd. "Yeah." Mario replied, "We're gonna put on a show today." Mario sighed, stood up, walked over to the window, and stared at the enlightened stadium. "You know, we've got 11 more games, plus the three we might make for the elimination rounds. It's still a long road." "Yeah," Yoshi replied, staring at the stadium with Mario, "I hope my team makes it that far." "You know Dark Horse," Mario began, still staring at the stadium, "You're lucky." "How?! I lost my first game!" "You lost, but in a sudden death match. You could've lost in game time and you wouldn't have gotten any points. When losing in sudden death, you earn a point, losing is no points, and winning is three. You're in seventh place. So what? You still have a chance at the cup." "I guess you're right." Yoshi replied.

"On the away side, we have Dark Horse!" Toadsworth announced. The koopa pilot turned around and told Yoshi, "Hey, Dark Horse, that's your queue." "Oh." Yoshi said as the pilot opened a hole in the bottom of the room. "Jump." the pilot said. "Good luck Mario." Yoshi told Mario. Then Yoshi did as he said. While Yoshi was falling down, he stared at the field. On the away side, was his team. Gerald was sitting out first, so in the field were Hammer Head, Spike, Boocus, and Kritter. "Boocus pointed toward Yoshi, still high in the air, "Hey look! Here he comes!" Yoshi then observed Mario's team. It consisted of a toad, a koopa, and monty mole. There was another toad sitting out in the bench. As Yoshi landed, his theme played, it's type being energetic broadway. "And here he comes, the one you all know and love, Mario, on the home side!" The crowd cheered as Mario perfectly landed on his side of the field, ready for the ball while his rock theme played.

TWEET! Mario and Yoshi went for the ball. Mario slide tackled Yoshi, giving Yoshi a giant green shell. "Nice." he told himself. Mario passed it back to his toad, his toad charging it. As the ball turned white, Mario called, "Here! Here!" The toad, listening to his command, chipped it to Mario. Right as Mario was about to do a bicycle kick, Yoshi threw his giant shell. It his Mario right before he could kick the ball. "Nice thinking, Horse!" Hammer Head yelled to Yoshi. "Thanks!" Yoshi replied. The ball flew toward Kritter, Kritter picking it up. The ball was then purple, so he threw it to Boocus, who was on his right side and charged it. When the ball turned yellow, Boocus saw Mario's monty mole running, or waddling toward him. Thinking fast, he passed it to Hammer Head, who was on Kritter's left side. Right after the pass, Boocus received a hard hit into the electric wall. As Boocus finally got off the electric wall, he muttered to himself, "I'll get that mole if he gets ten fet within me..." As Hammer Head received the ball, he spotted Mario's Koopa running toward him. Knowing he couldn't outrun the koopa, he let a grin out on his face. As the koopa tried to slide-tackle Hammer Head, he whispered to him, "Too late." He jumped and threw a gigantic hammer under him. A second later, the hammer disappeared, revealing a dizzy koopa. He continued to dribble down the left side of the field until he noticed Mario and his toad running toward him. Seeing that Mario left Yoshi wide open, Hammer Head chipped the ball to Yoshi. Yoshi then jumped and did a beautiful scissor-kick toward the top left Mario's goal. Mario's Kritter lounged to his right, blocking the perfectly aimed shot. As soon as it was blocked, however, Spike was there to head butt it in. As Mario's Kritter stared in disbelief, Spike jumped over him, heading the ball into the goal. "Fantastic!" Yoshi complimented, high-fiving each of his teammates. The crowd, half Mario fans and half Yoshi fans, went berserk. The Mario side yelled encouragements like, "Keep your head up Mario!" and "You'll score the next one!" The Yoshi side, all dressed in black, yelled compliments like, "Nice players you've got!" and "This is your comeback after the game with King Boo!" "Come on team," Mario insisted, "It's just one goal. The game isn't even a third done!" "Hey Mario." Mario's koopa caught his attention, "Let's do 'The Plan'" "But Koops, my move is way too powerful! I want to win the game without completely destroying Yoshi's hopes!" Mario replied to his koopa, named Koops. "Oh, uh, ok. I'll go with whatever you do Mario." said the timid koopa. "You know what, Koops?" Mario began, "You might be right." "Really?" Koops jumped in excitement. "Yeah. I'll do 'The Plan.'" "Yeah! We need to make this a winning streak!" Koops excitedly told Mario.

"What a beautiful goal by the dry bones!" Toadsworth exclaimed, "Dark Horse shot a perfectly planted scissor-kick toward the goal, with the Kritter blocking it! After the block, the dry bones was ready for the rebound, heading it into the goal! Let's see that replay!" As the replay showed on a large screen, Mario and Yoshi's team set back up. After the replay was finished, Mario yelled at Toadsworth "Sub Sir!" "Mario calls a substitute! He replaces his monty mole with a second toad!" Toadsworth announced.

TWEET! Mario passed the ball backward, toward his toad. Yoshi quickly ran toward the toad, with an enraged face. The toad, predicting Yoshi's move, passed it to the other toad, right before Yoshi could hit him. As Yoshi hit him, he didn't receive an item, yet a Mario face slowly disappeared into Mario. "It's time!" Mario yelled as he used his item. "Super...MARIO...**TIME!**" Mario grew from 5 and a half feet to 50 feet tall. Yoshi stared, mouth open, at the sight. Yoshi's team did the same. Mario's toad chipped it to Mario, and once Mario gained possession of the ball, he began crushing Yoshi and his team, one by one. Once Mario crushed Yoshi, then Hammer Head, then Boocus, Spike spotted a gigantic Mario running toward him. Not knowing what to do, Spike slide-tackled Mario. Mario yelled "**OH CRAAAAAP!**" and tripped, into the electric wall. "Yes!" Spike yelled. His celebration was short-lived, however, because Koops hit Spike into the electric wall with Mario. Yoshi's whole team dazed, Koops began to charge the ball. After two seconds of charging, the ball turned into a giant shell, and the shell zoomed toward Kritter. "Well, I'm screwed."Kritter said right before the shell hit him. As the shell cracked, Kritter was revealed trying to shove himself out of the ground. The ball flew out of the shell toward Koops. "Heh, I did it!" Koops yelled as he shot the ball into the goal. The Mario fans went wild, while the Yoshi fans sighed. "Shoot." Yoshi said, "It's okay team! We've got half the game to score another goal!"

"What a wonderful shot by Mario's Koopa! A shell whirled toward the kritter! A remarkable rebound! One to one, tie game!" Toadsworth yelled into his microphone. "Who will win? The team in black and red? Or the team in red and blue? None can predict this battle!"

TWEET! Yoshi started off with the ball. Yoshi and Mario were battling uncontrollably. Mario's team took many shots and failed. Same with Yoshi's team. Yoshi decided to substitute Hammer Bro for Gerald, but Gerald wanted to prepare for the next match. "Ok then." Yoshi responded to Gerald, curiously.

"Five minutes left, and it's still a tie!" Toadsworth exclaimed, watching the two teams fight for the ball. The crowd was very silent. Mario had the ball, and was dribbling it down toward Yoshi's side. "Ok, I need this win desperately." Mario said out loud. "Team! Prepare me for a megastrike!" "Oh, no..." Yoshi mumbled as Mario's team listened to his command. Mario's team began hitting Yoshi's team into the electric fence. As they all hit Yoshi's team, Yoshi saw a figure of his head disappear into himself. Yoshi then let out a grin, even though he didn't know what this did. Yoshi used the item. Yoshi saw an egg form around his body quickly. Within two seconds, he was in a green Yoshi Egg! "Whoa, too cool!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Now, time to crush the other team!" Yoshi controlled his egg to roll over Mario's teammates. Right as Mario was about to jump in the air to do a megastrike, Yoshi flattened him with the egg. Right when he crushed Mario, the egg broke into many pieces, revealing Yoshi. "Wow, that's my special move?!" Yoshi exclaimed to himself. Now everyone but him was dizzy or being electrocuted on the walls. "Now, it's time for me to test my power!" Yoshi yelled as he dribbled to Mario's side of the field. Yoshi charged the ball for a full 4 seconds. Then Yoshi sprouted wings, and he flew into the sky, with the ball! "Is this a megastrike, I see Dark Horse doing?!" Gerald thought to himself while watching. When Yoshi stopped soaring into the sky, he swallowed the ball. His face then turned red, and he spit out six balls toward Mario's Kritter.

"Amazing!" Toadsworth yelled, "Yoshi scores all six goals!" As soon as everyone recovered, Spike, Hammer Head, and Boocus ran to Yoshi, congratulating him. "How'd you do that?!" "Amazing skills" "All six scored!" "Thanks!" Yoshi responded to the compliments. Yoshi didn't know how he did it, but he did a megastrike. "I need to find out how I did that!" Yoshi thought to himself.

TWEET! Mario started off with the ball, and he passed it back to his toad. His toad charged it to white, and chipped it to Mario with 3 seconds left. Mario got the ball and used his item he had received: a star. After activating the star, Mario charged the ball for 3 seconds, then soared into the sky, like Yoshi. Once he stopped, he charged his leg back, and let out a powerful kick to the ball. The ball then split into six, leaving the game up to Kritter. "C'mon Kritter..." Yoshi thought in his head. Kritter stared at the six balls flying toward him. "Oh, no!" he thought to himself, "What do I do? What if I screw up like last time? The ball's probably gonna hit me into the goal with it if I try to block it!" "Don't be afraid of the ball, Kritter!" Yoshi yelled to him. Kritter, staring at the six balls, thought about Yoshi's words. "Don't be afraid of the ball... don't be afraid of the ball!" Kritter thought about what he did wrong last game. "Was I too scared of the ball in the King Boo match? Hm...aha! I need to get in front of the ball!" Kritter's frightened face turned to a confident one. "I got this!" Kritter thought to himself.

*Later that night*

"Alright boys," Yoshi began, "What do you think we need to work on for the next game?" "Well," Spike said, "We need to stay on our marks. My gang noticed that." "Whew! I sure took a beating!" Kritter said with an annoyed face. "Yeah," Yoshi responded to Kritter, "Sorry about that." "I'm headed in my room to get some rest." Hammer Head informed his team. "Same here." Spike said. "Goodnight." Gerald, Boocus, and Yoshi said to eachother. "Guys." Kritter began, "I'm gonna go take a walk outside." "Fine with me!" Yoshi replied, "As long as you have enough energy for next Sunday!" "Ok. See ya tomorrow." Kritter took a ball with him to the park. "I can't believe I blocked all six goals!" Kritter told himself.


	7. Wario vs Dark Horse

**A/N:**** Sorry for the great delay! I went on a summer vacation to Paris, France, only to find out I forgot my laptop. That may not sound like a problem, but my laptop sorta had my password to my fanfic account. I have not given up on this story! I'm also starting a new story, which I'l probably begin right after I publish this chapter. I'm a huge soccer fan, so I'll find a way to put the sport in my new story. Anyways, I'm glad to be back, and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

"Where is his stadium again?" "It's somewhere in the Bean Bean Kingdom." "Thanks captain obvious. I was talking about where in the Bean Bean Kingdom." "Well, how was I supposed to know what specific detail you were asking for?" "Spike! Hammer Head! Shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep!" "Nice going Hammer Head, you pissed off the Captain." "WHAT?! It takes two people to start an argument, both you and me." "I said shut up!" "Why are we wasting time with this team?"

Yoshi's team was on a jet destined for the Bean Bean Kingdom, the location of the next game, and the home of the two goofballs, Wario and Waluigi. While Gerald, Kritter, and Boocus got their own room, Yoshi had to share his room with Spike and Hammer Head. It hadn't been an easy night, because the two gang members had started an argument, while Yoshi sat in his chair, trying to sleep.

"Maybe the captain can clear things up, Spike." "Yeah, good idea." "Yo, Captain!" "WHAT?!" Yoshi yelled, obviously enraged. "Where's our next game?" "In the Bean Bean Kingdom." Spike and Hammer Head facepalmed, even though Hammer Head had already given that answer. "No, I mean where in the Bean Bean Kingdom?"

"Oh, it's in a field called... The Underground? I think? Now that I answered your question, can i get some sleep? The game is in three days and I need to get some rest for our practice." "Uh, sure. I guess." Spike replied, mouthing Hammer Head "We should shut up."

* * *

"Welcome, everyone, to the match between Wario and Yoshi, here, in the Underground!" Fawful yelled out to the crowd of crowd silenced as Fawful put his had up. "In the last home game, our Wario defeated our own Waluigi in the home game. Though Wario started off with a loss, can Wario begin a winning streak starting with Waluigi then Dark Horse? We will see, as the game begins in Thirty minutes!" The crowd began to chatter again once Fawful stopped talking.

* * *

"Alright team. This is our first game outside the Mushroom Kingdom, so lets give everyone in the Bean Bean Kingdom a show!" Yoshi was giving a pep talk before he went on the blimp and while everyone was putting their black armor on. "Who's gonna go out first?" Yoshi asked his team. None responded, meaning that everyone wanted to play this game. "Sorry, but Gerald, I'm putting you out first. "Fine with me!" Gerald responded, "As long as I get some playing time!" "Ok. Boocus, I'm putting you back, and Spike up top to the left. As soon as I pass that ball to Boocus, you two switch out for the rest of the game. Once I pass the ball to you, Boocus you charge it and send it to whoever is open. Got it team?" Hammer Head sent Yoshi a glare, as Yoshi forgot about his positioning. "Oops," Yoshi said with an embarrassed look on his face, "Hammer Head, you're going up top right side with me." "Ok." Hammer Head grumbled as he turned the other direction. "Alright let's have a good game! See you in a bit guys." "Later Captain." "By Dark." "See ya." "I'm on the bench right?" "Mhm." "Bye."

Yoshi was walking toward outside the stadium, surprised to see no blimp. As he turned back around to go back in the stadium, a security guard, dressed in all black, grabbed his shoulder. "Hey where've ya been?!" He asked slightly annoyed. "Where's the blimp?" Yoshi asked the guard. "There is no blimp. It's an Underground stadium. there's just a small building you jump from." "Oh! Could you lead me there?" "Gladly. If I didn't I'd be fired!" The guard laughed.

As Yoshi arrived their, he was met with a glare by Wario. "You're going down bucko." Yoshi responded with a glare back to him. "Alright guys," A security guard said, "Onto the trapdoors." Wario and Yoshi stepped on them, still glaring at eachother.

Fawful tapped on to his microphone, queue to the crowd silencing. "On our home side, here is the magnificent, golden, Wario!"

"Wario," the security guard said, "I'm going to deploy you in 3, 2, 1, Now."

As Wario fell through the stadium, half the crowd cheered, while the other half clapped silently.

When Wario landed, he glared at Spike, Hammer Head, and Boocus, sliding his hand across his neck, symbolizing death. A terrified look appeared on Boocus's face, Spike gulped, and Hammer Head returned the glare, not being afraid.

"And on the away side, we have... Dark Horse."

"Alright Yoshi, Your turn." The guard said.

As Yoshi fell, the other half of the stadium cheered, but not as loudly as Wario's cheer.

"Tough crowd." Hammer Head commented silently.

As Yoshi landed, he glared at the ball, ready to strike.

Wario's team consisted of a Birdo and two Monty Moles. "Let's see how the play, then I make decisions." Yoshi thought to himself.

"Let's begin! Shall we?" Fawful yelled with excitement into the mic.

"3!" the crowd chanted.

"2!" Fawful sang.

"1!" Yoshi and Wario mumbled.

"BEGIN!" Fawful yelled into his mic.

Wario and Yoshi dashed for the ball. Yoshi knew because of Wario's size, he'd be slower. As he predicted, Yoshi got to the ball and passed back to Boocus.

As Boocus received the ball, a Monty Mole ran toward him. As the mole lunged toward him, Boocus teleported to the side, the mole completely missing. Boocus saw Hammer Head open, so he passed it to him.

Right as Hammer Head received the ball, a Monty Mole tackled him head on, sending him and the ball to the electric wall. As Hammer Head made contact, electricity went through his veins, forcing him to shriek in pain.

"Ouch.." Boocus stared, seeing the mess he created. As the Monty Mole received the ball, he charged it a bit, then shot it. Kritter being ready, leaped to the left side of the goal and blocked it.

"Nice!" Spike yelled to Kritter. As Kritter received the ball, he rolled it to Boocus who was wide open.

Once the ball turned white, he could only see Spike, because a Monty Mole ran toward him, blocking his view of Yoshi and Hammer Head. So he decided to pass it to Spike.

Once Spike received the ball, he noticed a Birdo running toward him. "Heh, these guys are pretty slow." He chuckled to himself. "Wait... slow..." Spike sent a mischievous grin toward the Birdo as the thought ran through his mind. Spike ran right around the Birdo as she tried to tackle him. Once Spike saw there was nobody between him and Wario's goal, he dribbled toward the goal.

"You idiots!" Wario yelled at his teammates, "Can't you do anything?! Somebody mark him!"

His teammates couldn't complete Wario's command, as Spike was too far and fast.

Once Spike got close enough, he charged the ball, to the point where there was an electric sphere around the ball itself. As he shot it, it went toward Wario's Kritter, and he mumbled the same exact words Yoshi's Kritter did just a game ago: "Well, I'm screwed." As the ball made contact with the Kritter, he was electrocuted. The ball bounced straight back to Spike, who dribbled it around the Kritter and into the goal. "Boom!" He yelled as he waved to the Dark Horse fans.

"Oh, no!" Fawful exclaimed in a worried manner, "Dark Horse's Dry Bones had scored a goal! Will Wario and his team be able to get back in the game?"

"Definitely." Wario replied in his head, cursing silently at Yoshi. "Alright team! You know what to do! Give 'em a painful time!" His team nodded giving Team Shadow fierce grins.

TWEET! Wario passed the ball to the Monty Mole on his left, and Wario, the other Monty Mole, and the Birdo began running toward Yoshi, Boocus, and Spike.

"What the-" was all Yoshi could say before being smashed by Wario's elbow. The Birdo and Monty Mole also crashed into Spike and Boocus. Yoshi then realized this was a good thing, as a giant green shell and a giant ice shell floated out of Yoshi and Boocus.

"WAHAHAAA! WARIO TIME!" Wario yelled, as the Monty Mole with the ball passed it to Wario, before Hammer Head could get to him. As Wario was about to take a shot, a giant green shell flew toward him, knocking him sideways.

"What?!" Wario yelled, confused, "Just hit 'em more!"

As Team Shadow kept being knocked off the ball, more and more items kept being thrown, keeping Kritter from doing much.

Eventually, a birdo hit Spike and a giant ice shel floated into the air, and Wario hit Yoshi, and a Yoshi head floated into the air. "Yes!" Yoshi cheered as he ran towards Wario, who had the ball.

Yoshi knocked the ball off Wario, and received the ball. Then he decided to use the item. An egg formed around Yoshi, as Yoshi saw the ball being swallowed into the egg.

"Make way!" Yoshi yelled as he ran over all of Wario's teammates, they being too slow to escape.

Once the shell broke, Yoshi charged for a mega strike. "I think it's safe to say we won." Hammer Head told Spike as Wario's teammates stayed dazed. "Pretty much." Spike replied.

Yoshi burst into the air, the ball with him. He grew wings, and then inhaled a great amount of air. Once he was ready, he blew all the air out at the ball, turning into six balls, all of them flying toward the goal.

"Oh, crap..." Wario's Kritter mumbled.

* * *

"What a defeat," Fawful sighed into the mic. "Yoshi defeated Wario, 6-0, with ease." The Team Shadow fans began yelling, "Yoshi!"

*Back in the locker room*

"Alright team!" Yoshi said enthusiastically to his teammates. "That was pretty easy!" Spike told Yoshi. "They weren't thinking at all out there!" Hammer Head laughed. Then, Yoshi turned to Gerald with a disappointed face. "Hey, sorry for not putting you in Gerald." "It's ok!" Gerald replied, "It looked like you guys didn't even need me!" "Yeah they didn't stand a chance." Kritter said to Boocus. "Alright guys let's go back to our hotel to prepare for the next game next week." "Aren't we flying there?" Boocus asked nervously. "Nope! We're facing Waluigi next, and he lost to this team. I excpect a win by seven goals or higher. "Hmph, that doesn't seem like a challenge." Spike said with a hint of ego.


	8. Pre-Game: Yoshi vs Waluigi

**Hello! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. School's been rough, and I started another story. Anyways, this chapter and the next one will be from Spike's point of view. The next four chapters after this will feature the rest of Yoshi's sidekicks. Instead of calling Yoshi by his normal name, he will be Dark Horse, until it is back to Yoshi's point of view. This chapter won't be a normal one, it'll only have the pre-game in it. I hope you enjoy!**

"We've definitely dealt with a similar guy..." Spike said as he got a good look of Waluigi's goals on a large screen.

The game was about to start, with Spike, Hammer Head, and Gerald on the field, and Waluigi's Monty Mole, Birdo, and Dry Bones. "Quite the aggressive team." Gerald remarked. Dark Horse and Waluigi were already in the blimp, about to jump off. For the audience, ya know?

Waluigi's hysteric face was on a large screen in the Pipeline Stadium. The recordings had been of Waluigi's past goals, despite loosing three in a row against Luigi, then Wario, then DK. His decisions of actions after his goals look mostly retarded, in Spike's view. He spazzed out in the middle of the stadium, ran across the field holding his arms out wide, and he made a signal to suck his... whoa. Spike cringed at the sight of that celebration, not wanting to look at the screen furthermore.

He looked to his right side, only to find Hammer Head covering his face with his hands.

He was so busy staring at the hideous man in the screen that he didn't notice Fawful introducing Dark Horse and The Purple Man.

***cough* *cough* *Reference to a story I'll be publishing soon* *cough***

When Waluigi landed, he landed in a firepower position, which even made Gerald facepalm.

"What an idiot." Spike remarked with a smirk, "Just what I'd expect from a guy with three losses in a row. Let's get this over with."

"Yeah." Dark Horse replied.

Even though Waluigi heard the insult, there still was an evil grin planted on his ugly, bony face.

TWEET!


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

This story will be taking a very long break, since really not that many people are reading. The story may continue after Christmas.

Sorry for those who are disappointed, and that is all.


End file.
